


A Constellation of Freckles

by Attackonangela



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Architect Tsukkshima, Cuddles, Cute, Kisses, M/M, Pasta, Teacher Yamaguchi, bubble wars, lots of pasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackonangela/pseuds/Attackonangela
Summary: It was about 5:30; Tsukkishima unlocked the door to his apartment, as he stepped in he smelt the robust smell of pasta sauce. Tsukkishima also heard a faint sound. He toed off his shoes, next to Yamaguchi’s, and headed towards the kitchen. As he got closer, what was once a faint sound was much louder now.





	

          Yamaguchi fumbles through his pockets, with many bags in hand, searching for the keys to his apartment. He had gotten off from work early, so he decided to stop by the supermarket to get the ingredients for pasta. Yamaguchi rarely got off early from work, so he thought of making a delicious meal, which would end up as left overs for a few days afterwards.

 

          He opened the door to his apartment and stepped in, closing the door behind him. Yamaguchi immediately reached for the light switch, the hallway leading to the kitchen and dining area lit up. He toed off his shoes, and headed towards the kitchen. Yamaguchi placed the multitude of bags on the counter; he opened the cabinet to his left and grabbed the saucepan, and a pan to boil the noodles in.

 

          It was about 5:30; Tsukkishima unlocked the door to his apartment, as he stepped in he smelt the robust smell of pasta sauce. Tsukkishima also heard a faint sound. He toed off his shoes, next to Yamaguchi’s, and headed towards the kitchen. As he got closer, what was once a faint sound was much louder now.

 

_“Baby we built this house,_   
_On memories_   
_Take my picture now_   
_Shake it til you see it,_   
_And when your fantasies,_   
_Become your legacy_   
_Promise me a place_   
_In your house of memories”_

 

          While entering the kitchen Tsukkishima smiled. Yamaguchi, when he sang, sounded like an angel, the way he hit each and every note so perfectly, it seemed so natural, and unforced. And the way he wiggled his hips to the beat was adorable. He walked up behind Yamaguchi and snaked his arms around his waist. Yamaguchi jumped at the new warm sensation. He looked over his shoulder to see who was standing behind him.

 

          “oH, Hey, you scared me” Yamaguchi said chuckling, now turning around to hug Tsukkishima back.

 

Tsukkishima tightened his grip around Yamaguchi, “Sorry. The food smells nice, what are you cooking?” He asks foolishly.

 

          Yamaguchi looked up at Kei and smiled, “Your favorite, Spaghetti.”

 

Tsukkishima raised his eyebrows, “Thanks.” The simplest things always make Tsukkishima happy, even if he doesn’t always show it. He leans down and places a quick kiss on Yamaguchi’s lips; He unraveled his arms from Tadashi’s waist and headed towards the island of their kitchen, he sat down.

 

          Tsukkishima placed his chin in his palms, “So, how was your day Tadashi?”

 

          “It was interesting, one of the boys in my class was acting up today while I was teaching math, so that was fun” Yamaguchi sighed, “I had to send him to the office, I felt bad” Yamaguchi placed his hand at the back of his neck, trying to show some sympathy, “I also forgot my lunch here, I really missed my PB and J” He said over exaggerating the last part. Tsukkishima laughed at this. Yamaguchi continued, “But I did get off early, so it ended up being good”

 

          Yamaguchi was a fourth grade teacher; he really had a passion for kids; he really loved them, despite that they could be a hassle at times. Children in general made him really happy, so he decided to become a teacher. However, Tadashi really hoped that one day he would have a kid or two of his own, so that they could be his to love and care for.

 

           Yamaguchi smiled, “How was your day?” he turned around and began stirring the noodles again so they wouldn’t burn.

 

          “One of my clients asked me to redraw one of the building sketches; they said it ‘wasn’t what I had in mind” Tsukkishima rolled his eyes. “I, on the contrary, thought it was good, I think it would have turned out nice.”

 

          Tsukkishima was an architect. As a child he enjoyed drawing, and always seemed somewhat good at math. However, being an architect was rather stressful, half the time his clients would turn down his idea, tell him to try again, or that it wasn’t what they had in mind, which was sometimes, annoying. But being an architect had its perks, he earned more money than the average man, and could work at his own speed.

 

          Yamaguchi reached for the cabinet just to the left of the stove, he grabbed two plates and began to serve up some noodles and sauce on each plate. He brought the plates over to wear Tsukkishima was sitting, at the island, and placed his plate in front of him, and then continued to sit next to Kei.

 

          “Thank you” Tsukkishima said looking towards Yamaguchi, then taking a bite of his meal, “Damn Tadashi, this is the best yet” He continued to take a few more bites. Yamaguchi smiled, “Thanks” He said proudly. For the remainder of the time, they chatted to each other, enjoying the others presence, and of course, eating.

  
\----

 

          Yamaguchi finished dinner first; he stood up and headed toward the sink to start cleaning up. Tsukkishima soon followed. However, with both boys at the sink, it ended up in a bubble war. Tadashi was the first to engage. He squirted some soap into his hand and rubbed it together. Yamaguchi took his bubble filled hands and lightly hit Tsukkishima’s face, which resulted with Kei hitting him back, with bubbles.

 

          “You’re such a devil” Tsukkishima smirked, “The pretty ones are always the devil” He chuckled.

 

"Thank you Tsukki” Yamaguchi turned the sink on and splashed Kei, he laughed.

 

          Tsukkishima gasped, dramatically, “How dare you!” He splashed Yamaguchi back. They continued like this for a while, splashing water on to each other, squirting soap, and throwing bubbles.

 

          “Hey Tsukki” Yamaguchi paused, and brought his arm down from his aim position.

  
“Yeah?”

 

          “Does this make us Bubble Buddies now?”

 

“Did you just-“

 

          “Yeah, I did” Yamaguchi interrupted, trying not laugh.

 

“I- I can’t, why?” Tsukkishima brought his hands up to his mouth and began to laugh.

 

\----

 

          After cleaning up the bubbly mess in the kitchen, Yamaguchi decided to take a shower. Once done, he put on his sweatpants and a pair of socks and headed toward the living room where Tsukkishima was sitting on the couch, watching TV. He grabbed his work bag and sat next to Kei, pulling out some papers, that needed to be graded, and a pen, specifically a green pen, because green is his favorite.

 

          About half way through grading, Tsukkishima leaned over onto Yamaguchi’s bare shoulder, leaving small, quick kisses where his shoulder and neck meet. When Yamaguchi continued to grade the papers, ignoring him, Kei wrapped his arms around Tadashi’s waist, trying to get his attention.

 

          Yamaguchi sighed, contemplating whether or not to give in, “Babe, not right now”

 

          Tsukkishima began to nuzzle into Tadashi’s neck, and at this point he gave in to his needy boyfriend. Although Tsukkishima was rarely like this, Yamaguchi was glad he was the only one who got to see him like this, and give him the attention he wanted.

 

          Yamaguchi placed his papers and pen on the coffee table and stood up. He grabbed Tsukkishima’s hand and slightly tugged, “Let’s go to our room” He smiled. They headed to their room, once getting there Yamaguchi plopped into the middle of their queen size bed. Tsukkishima quickly changed into sweatpants and crawled into bed with Tadashi. He pulled the covers up to his waist, which was slightly above Yamaguchi’s, and scooted closer, to him.

 

          Tadashi turned towards Tsukkishima and grabbed onto the hem of his shirt. He tugged at it as if he was saying ‘I want you to take this off’. Kei sat up and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head, and tossing onto the floor next to their bed.

 

          When Tsukkishima lay back down, he rested his head on Yamaguchi’s shoulder, immediately he wrapped his arm around Kei’s back, his hand ended in his blonde curly hair. Yamaguchi used his hand as a comb, and brushed through Kei’s hair. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment.

 

          Tsukkishima reopened his eyes and leaned toward Yamaguchi’s face, kissing his cheek. He brought one of his hands up to Yamaguchi’s chest, touching one of the many freckles spread across his body. Tsukkishima then traced a line across his chest, connecting two freckles.

 

          “Kei,” Yamaguchi sighed, “You know I don’t like my freckles. “

“You should,” Tsukkishima interjected, continuing to connect the freckles with imaginary lines, “They’re like constellations, they’re beautiful. See these ones,”  
Tsukkishima connected a few freckles, “They make Scorpius. And these,” He then moved towards the Yamaguchi’s stomach and made a few more imaginary lines, “They make Ursa Major” Tsukkishima then proceeded to show Yamaguchi the many constellations his freckles made.

 

          Yamaguchi giggled at one of the imaginary lines Tsukkishima was creating. “K-ei sto-P that tick-les”

 

Hearing this, Tsukkishima purposely began to tickle Yamaguchi, forcing him to laugh uncontrollably. Although he enjoyed listening to his melodic laugh, eventually he stopped tickling Tadashi, allowing him to catch his breath.

 

          “Thanks” Yamaguchi breathed out.

 

“So, do you like your freckles now?” Tsukkishima questioned. 

 

          “Not necessarily,” Yamaguchi said.

 

“I guess I’ll just have to tickle you again” Tsukkishima sighed.

 

          “Okay okay, I like them.” 

 

“Babe, do you really?” Tsukkishima smirked.

 

          “Yeah, like you said, they’re like constellations, it’s kind of like a little universe all over my body.” Yamaguchi smiled.

 

          “Come here” Tsukkishima said, grabbing Tadashi’s chin, and kissing him; this time slowly, embracing this moment. Kei smiled into the kiss, synchronizing his lips with Yamaguchi’s. His lips were soft, but also chapped at the same time, which made this all the much better.

 

          Yamaguchi broke the kiss, “I love you Tsukki” He smiled

 

          “I love you too” Tsukkishima smiled. “I’m getting pretty tired; can we sleep now?”

 

          “Sure” Yamaguchi said, whilst laying down, and spreading his arm out, as if saying ‘come lay here.’ Tsukkishima lay on Tadashi’s shoulder, and wrapping one arm around his waist. Here they fell asleep, without any other care in the world; just each other, and of course, maybe the occasional constellation on mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my fanfic! Please comment advice to better help my fanfics :) Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading ! <3


End file.
